Solo un motivo
by clarity-chan
Summary: un motivo, solo eso necesitaba. one-shot Sasuhina


******Decleimer** ** _: ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, sin más que disfruten la lectura._**

 ** _Advertencia_** ** _: one-shot desde el punto de vista de Sasuke_**

###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###

Estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, observando el paisaje que la naturaleza le ofrecía. Pensaba seriamente, en la posibilidad de regresar a Konoha, una posibilidad, que le estaba ofreciendo su rubio amigo Naruto, quien curiosamente se encontraba a no más de 30 mtrs. de distancia de él, acampando, acompañándolo, hasta que decida volver a la aldea.

Esa era su nueva estrategia, según él, para hacerlo recapacitar y llevarlo a Konoha a rastras, por voluntad propia.

 _"_ _no voy a obligarte a volver, pero tampoco te dejaré solo ´ttebayo"_ fueron sus palabras. Sin embargo el haberse enterado de la verdad, durante la cuarta guerra ninja, solo despertó el ferviente deseo de destruir dicho lugar, todos gozaban de una paz, que fue concebida con la sangre derramada de su clan. Eso despertaba su odio y las ganas de arrasar con todo a su paso. Pero por respeto a la memoria de su hermano, el gran amor hacia esa aldea, y su sacrificio, es por lo que desistía de hacerlo.

Aun así, no encontraba un verdadero motivo para regresar, ya no tenía una meta, ya no tenía por qué pelear… ya no tenía por qué vivir.

Suspiró cansado, de pronto a sus oídos llegaron los ronquidos del Uzumaky, una venita apareció en su frente, _"adiós paz"_ pensó. Estaba seguro que, hasta los del pueblo más cercano podían escucharlo _"nadie nunca sabrá que estamos aquí ´ttebayo"_ había dicho el oji-azul, pero por Kami, con semejantes ronquidos, ni siquiera los muertos podrían descansar en paz.

Así, que para evitar despertar al rubio a patadas, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el lugar. Si mal no recordaba, cerca de allí había una cascada, y el día estaba lo suficientemente caluroso como para querer refrescarse; y sin pensarlo más se dirigió al lugar.

Antes de llegar al claro, pudo divisar la silueta de una mujer. Estaba parada sobre el agua, por lo que deducía era un ninja. Tenía el cabello largo de un color negro azulado, de piel tan blanca que parecía porcelana, y por lo que podía ver un cuerpo de infarto, _"la tentación encarnada"_ pensó.

Desde donde estaba, podía ver perfectamente todos sus movimientos, parecía danzar con el agua, y por esos sucesos raros de la vida, quedó prendado de sus gráciles movimientos.

Sin embargo, la peliazul se detuvo abruptamente de su actividad, y dirigió su blanquecina mirada, hacia donde él se encontraba como espectador

 _-Mu-muéstrese, s-se que está allí-_ dijo la chica, con una vos suave pero segura. El Uchiha se sorprendió, fue descubierto cuando estaba seguro, que nadie sabría de su presencia. Entonces observo sus ojos, rodeados de venas, y cayó en cuenta que estaba frente a un Hyuuga.

 _"_ _Los ojos que todo lo ven",_ sin más, salió de su escondite, al comprobar que era inútil intentar ocultarse.

 _-Hyuuga-_ dijo con arrogancia y altanería impregnada en la voz.

 _-¿U-Uchiha-san?-_ cuestionó Hinata, que al ver de frente los oscuros ojos del azabache, apartó la mirada, y juntó sus dedos frente a ella chocándolos con insistencia, con evidente nerviosismo.

Ante su reacción, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Uchiha, era obvio que estaba nerviosa, sin embargo, no daba señales de coqueteos hacia él y podía sentir la tensión que se había formado entre ellos.

 _-Que haces aquí_ \- exigió, más no preguntó

 _-E-estoy de misión-_ contestó la pelinegra, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo.

Al ver su reacción, no pudo evitar molestarse, por lo que examinándola con la vista nuevamente, y por más loco que sonara, decidió molestarla

 __Hmmp, ¿intentas seducirme Hyuuga?__ cuestionó divertido, al apreciar lo colorada que se puso la joven ante sus palabras, y viéndola negar efusivamente, para seguido salir corriendo del agua.

Quiso seguirla pero los gritos estrepitosos del "usuratonkachi" lo detuvieron. Con evidente fastidio volvió a verlo.

 __¡Teme!, no huyas!, te lo advierto ´ttebayo, porque voy a seguirte hasta el fin del mundo__ iba a ignorarlo, pero al volver la vista hacia la Hyuuga, se dio con que ella se había quedado prácticamente paralizada al oír al rubio

 _"_ _le gusta"_ pensó molesto, frunciendo el ceño, observando como su rostro se volvía aún más rojo.

El Uzumaki, se detuvo al ver a la Hyuuga con el Uchiha

 __ ¿Hmm?, ¿Hinata- chan?__ cuestionó confuso mirando a la nombrada y luego al Uchiha, para después sonreír y llevando sus brazos hacia su cabeza se acercó a saludar a Hinata _ _que gusto verte Hina- chan, espero que este amargado no te haya agriado el día__ dijo con una brillante sonrisa. La peliazul negó efusivamente, mientras se alejaba un par de pasos, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón.

El moreno apretó los puños de manera inconsciente, viendo el comportamiento de la Hyuuga _"baka",_ pensó y sin más se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando escuchó la breve respuesta que le daba al dobe.

 __E-estaré de regreso pronto en l-la aldea_ _ respondió desviando la vista _ _Mi misión ya t-terminó__ dijo con una leve sonrisa.

 __Me alegre, yo espero regresar pronto ´dattebayo_ _ respondió sonriente y agregó _ _Mándale un saludo a todos de mi parte, diles que como próximo Hokage ya estoy pensando un nueo dectreto__ dijo sonriente para luego _agregar_ramen gratis para todos ´ttebayo_ y_ se volteó para decirle algo al Uchiha, pero este ya estaba emprendiendo el regreso al campamento, por lo que se despidió rápidamente dispuesto a alcanzar a su amigo-rival.

 __ ¡Hey teme, espérame no me dejes!_ _ Hinata lo observó alejarse y escuchar algo sobre una carrera y de que el último en llegar era un huevo podrido, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, cuando se topó con la oscura mirada del Uchiha, y pudo sentir como un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral.

_ _Nos veremos pronto… Hyuuga__ leyó que decía el Uchiha, antes de desaparecer. Y algo le decía que esas palabras no significaban algo bueno para ella.

**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**

 **Hello! Gente hermosa, perdón por tardar tanto en publicar, y a decir verdad no tengo escusas pero espero que disfruten este one-shot, lo encontré en uno de mis archivos y decidí publicarlo jjj. Pronto traeré la continuación de "el secreto de mi verdad" aún lo estoy editando, así que no desesperen pronto lo continuaré**

 **Como ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, buenos deseos, opiniones constructivas, pero están prohibidos los comentarios ofensivos o dañinos. Sin más se despide de ustedes**

 **Claritty-chan :P**


End file.
